


A Two-Edged Sword

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Primeval
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being wanted isn't nearly as much fun as you might think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Two-Edged Sword

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nietie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nietie).



> Written for nietie's birthday. Originally posted to Livejournal in 2010.

Stephen knows what it's like to track and hunt. To recognise the signs of danger and get out of the way.

Helen knows what it's like to track and hunt. To recognise the signs of weakness and go in for the kill.

Stephen despairs of humanity's excesses, but sees promise in the individuals he meets.

Helen despairs of humanity's excesses, and sees no promise in anyone she meets.

Stephen lets himself be led astray, hard kisses turning softer the more he remembers them.

Helen likes her lovers pliable and eager to follow her lead.

None of them have disappointed her yet.


End file.
